


Missed Memories | H.S |

by letswriteafanfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswriteafanfiction/pseuds/letswriteafanfiction
Summary: Annabel was put in a tough situation, and she chose what she thought was right. Only for it to backfire in her face years later.





	1. Prologue

          Annabel hummed into her glass as she lifted it from the table to take a drink. The name of it wasn’t coming to mind, the rounds of them making her mind a bit foggy. It was a light tiffany blue color with spots of transparent liquid, which she assumed was vodka from the taste. This was her last night in London, tomorrow afternoon she would be boarding a plane to head back to California. Her home, where her parents were eager to hear all the details of her month spent interning at Modest! Management. All the details they weren’t told on the phone, of course. Annabel was lucky enough to intern at a giant in the music management industry. Along with One Direction, two members of which sitting at the same booth as her, they managed many other famous faces.

           

            Her father (step, but she ignored that) was in the public relations business and has worked with Modest before, so he was able to pull some strings to get her to intern there for a month during the summer. During which, she was lucky enough to meet many of their clients, including One Direction. She was star struck at first, like anyone would be in her situation, but after seeing them daily, she brought herself back to reality. She became friendly with them, Harry and Niall in particular. When they found out she was leaving they insisted on taking her out, a co-worker Kyle has also joined them.

 

            She was able to drink at the age of nineteen, unlike in the United States where she was born and raised. The three bodyguards standing in front of their table was also a different experience for her, being a ‘normal’ teeneager. She understood why they were here, but it was still odd to be followed around by big burly men.

 

            “Earth to Annabel,” A voice that was too Irish to be anyone but Niall, said was they waved their hand in front of her face.  She blinked and set down her now empty drink, and looked over at the fake blonde.

 

            “Yes?” Annabel said with a smile as the atmosphere of the bar coming back to her. She had been staring straight ahead, at really nothing, thinking of how lucky she was to have this opportunity.

 

            “Harry was asking you how your time in London has been,” Kyle said with a little laugh into his cup.

 

            “I loved it, even though I worked it felt like a vacation.”  She said as the young, male, bartender brought them another round of drinks. He seemed a bit nervous, almost spilling all of them into Harry’s lap as he set the tray down. Harry shushed his apologizes and assured him that it was fine as the bartender set the drinks in front of everyone. He walked away red faced and embarrassed. It was typical of Harry to not make a big deal out of things like that, even when he was drunk.

 

            “I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow!” Kyle said, shaking his head.

 

            “Me either,” Harry and Niall said together. Annabel couldn’t help but smile at that, she hasn’t known them for long, but she considered them good friends.

 

            At the mention of leaving Annabel  checked the time on her phone, which was lying next to her thigh in the booth.

 

            “Oh shit, I need to get going,” She said before she took the straw out of her drink and drank it in two gulps. She didn’t want it to go to waste, but if she wanted to get up in time for the airport than she should leave now. She hated to cut the night short, but she knew this is how it had to be. Plus, the bar closed in an hour anyway.

 

            “We should get going too tomorrow we have a meeting at the office.” Niall said as he took one last drink from his pint. The four of them slid out of the booth. While they got their things together Harry walked up to the bar with one of the bodyguards and paid for their table. They walked out of the bar, greeted by a couple of paparazzi that must’ve arrived after them, they hadn’t been there when they went in. It was odd to Annabel, the flashing lights and the commotion, she wondered how Harry and Niall dealt with it on a daily basis.

 

            They piled into the car, two body guards up front, one in the second row along with Niall and Kyle, and Harry and Annabel in the third row.

 

            “Kyle you’re going to be dropped off first, then Niall, Annabel, and then Harry. Sound good?” The driver said, Annabel thinks his name is Dave.

 

            “Sounds good!” Niall says for all of them, giggling a bit when he realizes how loud he had said it. They pulled out of the parking lot of the club and onto the street, leaving behind the club, the paparazzi, and Annabel’s last night out in London. The four of them talked with the time they had, and said their goodbye’s to Kyle first as they pulled up to the curb outside of his house. Him and Annabel hugged the best they could with the seat in-between them, and then he hopped out. The same went for Niall, who said to call him if she needed anything.

 

            “I’m said to see you go,” Harry said as they pulled away from where they dropped Niall off at. Neither of them attempted to get in the middle seat, so they were still in the back row by themselves.

 

            “Me too, I had a great time here.” She said with a goofy smile. For some reason that made Harry laugh, which made Annabel laugh as well. Harry’s laugh was contagious. The two of them had grown closer the past two weeks. Annabel had been the assistant to one of the bigger people of the company, who was overseeing the group.

 

            “We’re here,” Dave said as they came to a stop outside of her building, which contained four flats.

 

            “Shit.” Annabel said with a frown, she didn’t realize the ride to her flat would be so short. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t say she wished she had more time with him. She could tell by the look on Harry’s face he felt the same way. She invites him in, to try to get another couple of hours before she really has to go to sleep so she can catch her plane. She wished she had days, maybe even weeks but this would have to do.

 

            “Come in, for an hour or two, yeah? Then I have to go to sleep, but we can watch a movie before I go?” She said, hoping he would agree.

 

            “Dave, I’m going to stay, I’ll call you later if that’s okay? If not, I’ll take a taxi.” Harry said as he decided to take Annabel up on the offer. Dave insisted that it was okay as they climbed out of the car. They giggled quietly to themselves as they walked up the few steps that led to her door. The SUV waited until Annabel finally opened her door, which took a minute because she couldn’t figure out which key was the right one. She didn’t have many, but she was drunk and kept dropping them.

 

            Once she finally opened the door, she turned on the light to the hallway and kicked the door closed behind Harry. They wandered into the living room, where they flopped onto the couch. She turned on her TV and went onto Netflix, where they chose a comedy.

 

            An hour later the two of them were laying on Annabel’s bed, which was stripped of everything besides the sheets and a pillow. Their legs were tangled together as they undressed each other, already without the top layer of their clothing. This is not what they had planned, but the mutual attraction and the alcohol in their system threw caution to the wind. Annabel is nineteen and would never not using a condom, but she went without. Harry was twenty and in the public eye, he wouldn’t want to put Annabel in an awkward position.

 

            Neither of the thought anything would come of that night, they would be in two separate countries in two separate continents. They also haven’t known either other for long.

 

            But that didn’t matter.


	2. Chapter One

     The day was like any other in Los Angeles, to Annabel at least. It was Sunday meaning she didn’t have any classes or work, so she was at the park with Oliver. It was the beginning of April, so it wasn’t too hot out – sixty degrees at the beginning of April is hot but compared to the heat that will come with the Los Angeles summer. Annabel was wearing a pair of high wasted light blue skinny jeans, with some distress on the knees and a simple, fitting red crop top. Oliver was wearing red pants and a short sleeve navy blue button up. They had just come from lunch with Annabel’s parent’s, so he was a bit more dressed up than usual.

 

     “Do you want to go down the slide? “Annabel asked, smiling as she sat Oliver down on the steps that lead to the slides. There was only one other family at the park, and they were having a picnic under a tree near the swings. In about an hour the park would get crowded, everyone coming from their lunches and getting off work for those who had to work. She liked taking advantage of the quietness when she brought Oliver. Big crowds seemed to overwhelm him, which makes sense because he’s so small and the world is so big.

 

     “Yes mommy!” Oliver said happily as he climbed up the steps that lead to the first slide, but he seemed to change his mind when he continued on for the biggest slide. Annabel followed him around the playground, seeing which one he would go for. The big slide was a bit nerve wracking for her but he seemed excited, so she didn’t argue. Plus, Oliver was stubborn, like her. She positioned herself at the bottom, watching as his little body disappeared as he sat down, the walls to the slide were quite high up so she didn’t have to worry too much.

 

     “Come on down,” Annabel said, smiling once she heard his happy squeals as he slid down. She reached her arms out and caught him right before he could hit the ground, laughing along with him as she held him to her side.

 

     “Again, again!” Oliver said, grinning to his mother who was grinning back.

 

     When she had found out she was pregnant she was scared, especially when she decided not to tell Harry. It was going to be hard being a parent at her age, especially when she wouldn’t have the support of the father. But it was what was best for Oliver, so she pushed on. The support from her parents was amazing, and still is to this day. Oliver was due September 10th, and even though babies are rarely born on their exact due date they are usually born within the same month, or even close. Oliver was born eight weeks early, which caused him to have immature lungs. Annabel had to wait a whole month before she could finally bring her baby home. To this day Oliver is smaller than he should be, but his doctor said other than that he is in great health.

 

     The young mother is pulled out her thoughts by her squirming son, who wants to go down the slide again. Who is she to decline him of that enjoyment? She sets him down on the steps again and follows him to the same slide, calling him to come down as she did before and catching him. They repeat this a few more times before he gets bored with the slides and wants to go on the swings.

 

     Annabel lets Oliver lead her to the swings, his little hand gripping on to two of her fingers. She can’t help the flips he heart does in small moments like these. This is not at all the life she had planned for herself, or the path she would have chosen if she was given the chance, but now that she has this life she can’t think of anything else.

 

     Oliver makes grabby hands at Annabel and she grins, picking him up under the arm pits and putting him into the child swing.

 

     “Push me mommy!” Oliver says excitedly, kicking his legs.

 

     “Hold on,” Annabel said as she grabbed the sides of the seat and lightly pushes him. He exclaims that he was to go higher, and she obliges to a point. He’s only three and small, she isn’t going to push him as hard as she can.

 

     Oliver swings for about ten more minutes before Annabel checks the time on her watch, realizing they had been there for close to forty minutes. Soon the park would get really busy, so she decided they should leave. She picks her son up, out of the swing and carries him to the car.

 

     If she had really been looking she might have noticed the man sitting across the street in his car, taking pictures of them. But it’s been almost four years since she had Oliver, she thinks that no one will ever find out who Oliver’s father is. Her parents know, she had told them once Oliver was one but convinced them not to say anything, even though her dad wanted to make Harry pay child support. They don’t really know why Annabel isn’t telling him, and they tried to encourage her to, but supported her either way.

 

     About two weeks ago she also told Oliver who his dad was. She showed him some pictures and told him his name, he had been really bad that day asking who his dad was. She knew one day it would come bite her in the ass, but when he’s a teenager or even an adult. He’s three, even if he told someone who is dad was they would never believe him. It’s heartbreaking to say, but it’s the truth.

 

     Annabel buckles him into his car seat and gets into the car, it’s a white 2016 Jeep Liberty. She starts the car and pulls out of her parking spot and heads home, ready to spend the rest of the day at home with her son. She doesn’t know tomorrow will change everything. She doesn’t know what’s about to come.

 

1033

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to look at the person I am basing Annabel's looks off of, her name is Naressa Valdez.
> 
> Also, get ready for the next chapter that's when things really start!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like this! I've had this story idea for a while now and have typed up a few versions, but I'm happy with this one. I should update within the next week hopefully.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the mean time, and what you think its going to happen! (:


End file.
